The present invention relates to a light modifier for use with light sources in photography. Diffused or indirect lighting is used both in still and motion picture type photography. To achieve an indirect soft type lighting effect it is desirable to first either directly or indirectly pass the light through a semi-transparent material to breakup or diffuse the light rays. Such lighting is generally produced by light sources which are remote from the camera.
Each particular area to be lighted will dictate the type and intensity of light that will be needed. In some situations direct light from the light source without any alteration may be required. In other situations other direct light may be too strong or cast overly distinct shadows in which case a more diffuse light is more desirable. In still other cases an even more indirect diffuse light may be needed to create the proper light effect.
The light modifier of the present invention is designed to illuminate large areas in a studio or set where large objects or several smaller objects are to be photographed. Frequently, such a light modifier will be suspended above the floor to produce the desired lighting effect. Also it is not unusual for several such large light modifiers to be used due to the size of the area that needs to be filled with the right intensity of light to allow a proper photograph to be taken. In the past light modifiers that have been used for such a purpose have been large structures with very heavy metal frameworks and supports. The light source could only be positioned on a particular mounting bracket and the modifier could not produce different types of lighting effects. These prior art modifiers were very bulky, difficult to assemble and difficult to transport. Frequently only one type of light source could be used with the modifier and the light source could only be positioned in a specific location on the modifier which limited the usefulness of the modifier. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a lightweight and easily moveable light modifier that can be easily positioned to produce the desired lighting effect. It is also desirable to have a large light modifier that can be stored in a compact area and be transported easily when the light modifier is not being used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved photographic light modifier. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light modifier that is usable with a wide variety of lighting sources.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light modifier that is lightweight, compact when stored and can be easily transported.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a further review of the following specification, drawings and claims.